


Stalemate

by poisontaster



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking the Petrellis is a delicate business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalemate

Fucking the Petrellis is a delicate business. Years of old resentments and jealousies, carefully closeted up and only capable of being unleashed at moments like this, when Isaac tries to guide his cock into Nathan, only to be halted by Peter's surprising growl of " _Mine._ " or in the way that Nathan will lap and rim Peter clean of the last traces of Isaac's seed afterwards, wanting no mark on his brother he didn't leave himself.

_There are rules," Nathan says, cupping his brother's cock and Peter writhing into the touch._

_"The first rule of Fight Club…" Peter trails off and then laughs. Isaac feels surprised when Nathan laughs too. Nathan doesn't seem like the type._

On the other hand, there are the times they both look at him with that same absorbed, wicked gaze, the times they work in concert to pin him to the mattress with limbs and mouths and cocks and make art of his skin rendered in blood and bruises and come.

_"What d'you think, Pete?" Nathan asks, looking critically at the bruise he's left on Isaac's pectoral._

_Peter presses his fingers into the puffing welt and Isaac cuts his lips with his teeth. "Little darker," Peter says, smiling down into Isaac's eyes._

_"Yeah, you're right." Nathan has his Congressman's face on as he regards the bruise and Isaac thinks of the old definition of 'congress'. Nathan's definitely the one to bring it back in style, as his lips and teeth fasten onto Isaac's skin._

When they're angry with each other, they keep him between them, a conduit for things they don't always like to admit they want. Nathan in his ass and Peter in his mouth and both of them straining as if they want to touch, inside him.

_"You're such an asshole," Peter spits and Isaac contrasts it to the gentleness of Peter's hands in his hair, wonders how he can translate that to paint._

_"Christ, Pete, not everything is about_ you _." As if to punctuate the point, his hips snap deep and hard and Isaac moans in his throat. "Can we do this later?"_

_Afterwards, they'll kiss and Peter's lip will bleed and Nathan will wipe it away with his thumb and then his tongue._

And then finally—rarely—the times he is held between them, Peter curled small at his front and Nathan with his arms around them both and he feels their hearts beat through him and to each other.

_"I love you," he says in the darkness, when he's the only one awake, and neither of them hear him._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://technosage.livejournal.com/profile)[**technosage**](http://technosage.livejournal.com/)'s 2nd [Heroes Pornathon 2007](http://technosage.livejournal.com/121822.html). Prompt was 'Nathan/Peter/Isaac, negotiations'.


End file.
